The Story of Evil (Fairy Tail Ver)
by xXAnnNekoChanXx
Summary: Long, long time ago, before any of the Magic world started, there live 7 children. Little did they know, when they were born into this beautiful yet cruel world, would start something, The story of evil. Everything was decided, from the moment they were born. Mainly Nalu. Has Gruvia in it too. Hopefully you like it. Sorry for the crappy summary. :) Rate T just in case.


_**Hey guys! Haven't published something in ages! IM STILL ALIVE XD. I wanted to start a new story, even though I have like 4 other stories to do, I will be updating them very soon, maybe tomorrow. I will give you some info about my other stories.  
Light and Dark- I shall not be continuing.  
The Demon boy and The Girl- Is still alive, I have written the chapter, but haven't got around uploading it. GOMENASAI .  
The Disappearance- Is currently on Hiatus... I'm actually blank right now, no clue on what to write next.**_

_**Anyways... onto this one. I've been obsessed with Kagamine Rin and Len, well for a long time. And I LOVE THE STORY OF EVIL (if you dunno them, its like a bunch of songs that makes a sad story that I love) and I decided, why not make a Fairy Tail ver.  
I've been in love with the songs for ages and had this idea since the start of the year. I did write a short one before and posted on a Facebook page but I don't know where it is now-a-days.**_

Anyways, the main story will be made around the songs:  
Daughter of Evil (by Kagamine Rin)  
Servant of Evil (by Kagamine Len)  
Regret Message (by Kagamine Rin)

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail! That belongs to the troller who trolled us about Gray's Death, Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Long, long time ago, before any of the Magic world started, 2 women gave birth to 2 children. Little did they know, their child being born into this beautiful yet cruel world, would start something, The story of evil.

* * *

"Look at her...she has your eyes and your face...Lilly..." "She does too..."  
A young married couple had just gave birth to a new born girl. The queen of the Celestial Country, Lilly Hearts, and the king of the Celestial Country, Juth Hearts.  
"What shall we name her?" Juth asked, have his left pinkie holding onto the new born's hand.  
"Hmm...let me think.." Lilly said, looking at the new born with her brown eyes.  
"Lucille...we shall call her Lucille Hearts..." She decided holding onto her and smiling warmly.  
"Lucille it is.." Juth said as he put his arm around his wife.

"Welcome to the family, welcome to this world, Lucille Hearts"

* * *

"Isn't he adorable?" "He has your hair" "He has your eyes.."  
In the neighboring country, was another young married couple. They had also had birth, but to a boy. A good old friend of Lilly and Juth, Igneelia Dragions and Karlia Dragions (A/N: A random girls name XD).  
"Isn't he a cutie," Karlia said brushing her cherry pink hair away from her face, so she could see her son properly.  
"Yes he is...," Igneelia said, holding the baby so carefully.  
"Natsuka...," Karlia suddenly said.  
"Natsuka?" Igneelia said, looking at Karlia in her purple eyes.  
"We'll name hime Natsuka," She said, with a soft, yet so warm, smile.  
"Hey, Natsuka, I'm your dad," He said looking at his son, with his goofy smile.

"Welcome, to the world, Natsuka..."

* * *

5 years later...

"You're so slow! Hurry up Lucille!"  
"OH, SHUT UP!"  
"SLOW POKE! TRY AND CATCH ME SLOW POKE!"  
"URGH!"  
Two young children, were running around in the palace's garden. They were the best of friends. One a girl and one a boy. The girl was running but suddenly tripped over.  
"Kya!" She said before falling flat on her face.  
"Lucille!" Shouted the boy before running to her. "You ok?"  
"Uwhaaa~!" She suddenly cried.  
Lucille was wearing a sky blue dress. It had a yellow rose sewed on the left side near her chest, a black ribbon around her waist which had a big ribbon at the back and frills at the bottom of her dress. She had a long white knee socks and was wearing black flats. Her hair, which was blonde, was tied into a simple pony tail with a black ribbon.  
"W-Whats the matter? Are you hurt? Where's the pain? I'll make it go away!" Said the young boy with a grin.  
Natsuka was wearing a black coat that wasn't buttoned up. He wore a white fancy shirt underneath and had shorts that were just ended above his knees. He had a belt that was clipped from his shorts and went around his shoulders (A/N: I don't know what it's called...hehe...). He was wearing high socks but not as long as Lucille's one and black laced up shoes with heels. He has cherry pink spiky hair.  
"Uwhaaa~!" She began to cry.  
"NATSUKA WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!" A loud voice suddenly boomed.  
"U-U-Uh...d-dad I can e-ex-explain..." Natsuka started.  
"YOU MADE LUCILLE CRY, AGAIN!" Igneelia yelled at his soon.  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Lilly said, rubbing her daughter's back in circle to comfort her.  
"I-I-I.." Lucille started trying to control her sobs.  
"What did Natsuka do now?" Juth said walking slowly behind them looking at them. A sigh came from behind him, which belonged to Karlia.  
"Natsuka! How many time have I told you not to hurt Lucille? She's this countries princess! We're lucky to move into this country, since the country of fire was destroyed!"

Let me fill you in..  
2 years ago, the Dragion's was visiting the Queen and King of the Celestial Country, not knowing that they were leaving correctly at the right time. The country they lived in was called The country of Fire, a good alliance of the Celestial Country. But after a unknown incident, the Fire country was demolished, leaving ashes behind. This was discovered to the Dragion Family when they returned from there 1 week trip.  
Shocked and scared, they went back to the Celestial Country to imformed them on what happened, and Lilly and Juth deicided for them to stay in the palace.

"She just tripped over a rock..." Natsuka mumbled.  
"Then you you shouldn't been running so fast!" Igneelia said as he calmed down a little hearing she tripped over a rock only.  
"Is that right? Lucille-chan?" Karlia asked. She shock her head.  
"Wha-HEY LUCILLE DON'T L-" Natsula was cut off by a dark aura from behind him. "D-Dad?" He said scared.  
"You lied son?" He said, trying to contain his anger.  
"No, I-I'm not, Lucille is l-lying!" He tried to explain.  
"Lying? Lucille?" He said. If anyone had saw him, he was about to explode and strangle his son to death for hurting the princess.  
"YEAH! HELP MUM?"He shouted looking at his mum, who pretended not to hear anything.  
"What did Natsuko do?" Juth said in a soothing voice?  
"He didn't do anything.." She said sobbing in between every letter.  
"Huh?" All the adults said looking at the sobbing young blonde.  
"Then darling, why are you crying?" Lilly asked looking a bit confused.  
"I hurt rock-chan!" She said as she wailed. All the adults sweat dropped, finding out why she was actually crying.  
"It's ok Lucille-chan, look rock-chan is strong, it would never be broken, see?" Karlia said pointing at the rock. Lucille looked at the rock carefully. The rock would've made a "strong" sign if it was to be real. Seeing this, Lucille stopped crying and stood up. She began walking over to Natsuka, eyes behind her bangs.  
"Uh... Lucille?" Natsuka asked, less scared then he was. Lucille raised her left hand up high. Thinking she was going to smack her, he closed his eyes and put his arms up for defense.  
But instead, Lucille hugged him instead and said:  
"I caught you" with a cute smile that made all the adults smile brightly.  
"H-Hey that's not fair!" "Now you have to catch me!" She said running fast as she could away from him.  
"HEEY!" Natsuka said before getting up and running after her.

All the adults laughed, thinking these days would stay forever.

But they wrong, very wrong. Starting tomorrow, the story would begin, the curse would start. Nothing, would ever be the same again.

* * *

_**The end of Chapter one- Prologue: The beginning**_

_**How was it? Horrible? wired? random? awesome? needs improvement? Tell meee! I'm only a young, and beginner at writing X3**_

Anyways, lets hope you guys liked it.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 2: The attack**

"Watch out!"  
"Why are you guys here?!"  
"YOU KILLED THEM!"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Lilly stay with me!"  
"Take Lucille and Natsuka and run away, far away if possible!"  
"What's going on Igneelia-san?"  
"DAD!"  
"Look after yourself please..., and look after Lucille,"

The Queen and King are now dead.

"Look at the princess, she has to handle to country all by herself,"  
"I shall rule the country till she is old enough.."  
"Where's Natsuka?"  
"Please don't leave..."  
"I'll be back, please wait"  
_"I will protect you, no matter what."_

__**"DIE!"**


End file.
